At present, most of the touch screens of mobile terminals are capacitive screens, as shown in FIG. 1. A touch perception module (1) is used to send a touch event of the touch screen perceived to a coordinate point generation module (2) after the user clicks the touch screen with the user's finger; a reception unit (21) in the coordinate point generation module (2) sends the touch event to a coordinate point unit (22) after receiving the touch event; as there are a plurality of coordinate points in the touch event and each coordinate point corresponds to a rather large area on the screen, the coordinate point generation unit (22) takes a coordinate point in a central location (i.e. a central coordinate point) among the coordinates points of the touch event as a reported coordinate point to report according a coordinate point reporting algorithm. When a user performs the touch operation in the central region of the touch screen, the operation is successful. However, when the touch target lies in the border of the touch screen, a problem that the target cannot to be touched may be existed, which causes a phenomenon of reporting points abnormally in a region of the touch screen border arises in the mobile terminal with a touch screen.
To overcome the above problem, the terminal is improved in hardware such as extending the touch screen region, i.e. making the responding region of the touch screen larger than the displaying region of the touch screen. However, this method is required to increase the hardware overhead.